Playing Hooky
by skrinkle
Summary: Craig and Tweek decide to skip school. Craig, of course, is up to no good. Creek smut.


Craig Tucker sat with his back pressed against the rows of lockers, unwrapping his lunch and tossing his trash out of reach. His original plan had been to spend his lunch period in study hall, his English teacher had demanded he do so in order not to fail the next quiz. But wandering through the halls had led him to a very stressed looking Tweek, who had been crouched on the tiled floor muttering something incomprehensible while combing tense fingers through his hair. Craig figured he could go to study hall some other time, wanting to spend time with his frazzled lover rather than tune out yet another lecture of the school day.

"Here, have my sandwich."

"N-no thanks."

Craig wiggled it in front of the blonde's face. "That wasn't a question."

"I'm really n…not hungry. You can keep it."

"That's the problem, you're _never_ hungry. You lose weight really fast."

"No I don't." He frowned at the portion held in front of him as though it was a stranger offering a ride rather than food.

"I was with you when you bought these pants a month ago, so I know they're supposed to be tight. You didn't used to have to wear that belt to hold them up." He reached over to slide a hand underneath Tweek's shirt, groping at his stomach. "It would make me so happy if you ate something."

Tweek obediently grabbed the sandwich and took a bite. If Craig insisted it would make him happy, he might as well do it. Besides, defying his request would most likely end up with the teen shoving it down his throat anyway, or god help him, use the forbidden tickle torture.

Upon the success of his persuading his partner to eat, Craig allowed himself a victory sip of his soda.

"Man, I have science next period. We have presentations due, nnnh, I don't wanna go. I know I'm gonna mess up, that's way too much pressure!" The jittery one dug his fingernails into the sandwich as he spun through mental images of what his fate might be. Science class would come, the other students would be offended by his sucky oral report on cell reproduction and thus conspire together to burn down his house.

Craig, however, had other ideas. "How about you skip the rest of the day, then? We can't have you going around paranoid all day."

"But I'll get in trouble!"

"Then just skip next period, I'll stay with you. You won't get in trouble, people will probably think you've had another nervous breakdown or something if they even notice you're gone." He paused, realizing how much of an asshole the comment made him sound like. "I mean…you know…"

"A-actually, maybe I should. But won't you get in trouble…"

"Nah, let's hang out in the football field. I don't really give a shit if I get caught." Craig glanced around the empty hallway before leaning over to give his boyfriend a quick kiss. Even though he was the past the point of being embarrassed of public homosexuality, he didn't like others to see him acting all affectionate like a sissy boy, possessive as he was of the small blonde. Tweek was already up before he had started to brush off his lap and rise himself. He quickly wrapped his arm around the smaller boy, who had been sneakily inching toward the trash can. "Did I say you could stop eating the sandwich?"

The air outside was chilly as they crossed the browning field of grass and ducked underneath the bleachers. Craig rested his back against one of the supporting beams, motioning for Tweek to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms loosely around Tweek's hips as he snuggled into his crossed legs, shivering slightly from the chill.

He craned his neck to place a sweet kiss to his lips. "So…here we are. Alone. With nothing to do for a whole class period." Smirking, he slipped a hand beneath Tweek's pants to pinch at his ass. The boy sputtered and blushed, a reaction Craig had way too much fun getting out of him.

Tweek eyed him suspiciously. "W-what are you getting at?" He huddled in closer, despite Craig's comment.

Craig ran his fingers up and down Tweek's back, tracing his spine. "Oh, I dunno. Maybe you could think of some way to reward me for getting you out of your presentation."

"Something tells me you already have a…an idea."

"Mmmm." Craig leaned up for another kiss, which, despite Tweek's skepticism, was accepted. Soon he was running his tongue against his bottom lip, forcing it against the other and rolling it wetly around inside their mouths. The boy in his lap fidgeted and wrapped his arms around his neck, which meant he was free game now, as far as Craig was concerned. Wedging an arm between their bodies, he rubbed his hand along slender thighs before giving a firm squeeze to his crotch.

Tweek gasped against his mouth, and Craig could feel the heat of the blush creeping to his face. "Th-this was your plan from the start, wasn't it!" He accused, pulling his head away abashedly.

Craig only grinned, leaning forward to topple his partner to the concrete. As he slid onto him, he pressed his abdomen down to grind his growing arousal against the other. Mouth demanding more sloppy kisses, he busied his fingers with undoing the buttons of Tweek's shirt.

"Aahh..C-Craig, not here! Someone will see…"

"No one will see us, everyone's in school. Unlike hooligans like you who decide to skip." He ground harder against the body sprawled beneath him, satisfied when Tweek began to moan into his kisses.

With his shirt successfully unbuttoned, the devious teen began to trail wet kisses down his pale neck and chest, nipping at his collarbone and running his tongue over his exposed nipples. With a skilled hand, he reached in between them to undo his belt and pants in sync with the ministrations his mouth presented upon the other. He grabbed Tweek's erection through his pants, loosely rubbing it with the friction of the material before sliding beneath his waistband to rub his thumb tauntingly over the warm, weeping tip. He could hear the occasional weak '_no_' and '_not now'_ between groans as he massaged his now wet fingers along the shaft, but his past sexual experiences with the twitchy blonde proved that what he said did not always match what he really wanted.

Tweek's moans intensified, his breath ragged as he clung to Craig's shoulders. By the way his fingers kneaded the material of his shirt and the way he rolled his hips up into Craig's touch, it was clear that he no longer cared about onlookers. Despite his shy and innocent responses to any sort of sexual action, he was actually quite promiscuous. Probably without even knowing it, which made him all the more erotic to Craig. Just watching the small teen's reaction to touch made the throbbing in his pants unbearable.

Craig hastily sat up to undo his own pants before returning his attention to his boyfriend, yanking his pants to his ankles. He closed his mouth around a couple of fingers, sucking on them thoroughly before settling back down on top of Tweek's now warm body. He let his hand stray around his thighs before resting a single finger against Tweek's entrance.

"God, I want you so badly right now." He whispered hotly into his ear as he buried his first finger inside of him. "I want to fuck you so hard."

Tweek mewled and twisted underneath him, tossing his head. He always liked it when Craig talked dirty to him, no matter how much he denied it afterward. Another finger was added, rubbing the skin inside of him slowly.

"Do you want me inside of you? Inside your, hot, tight, little ass?" Craig added a third finger, and Tweek gave a small cry. "Tell me how much you want me slide my hard cock inside of you, baby."

"Oh…g-god Craig! I want you…you pressed inside- so much.." He answered shakily as Craig scissored his tight ring of muscle.

Satisfied with his answer, Craig removed his fingers from Tweek, spitting in his palm and running it over his own cock. Gripping slender hips, he positioned himself against the body below him.

"Gah- f..fucking _do it_ already!"

Craig complied, pressing himself into the tight orifice until he was fully sheathed. A moan rose from his own lips, the heat of his ass was unlike the cool outside air. It felt good. He began to set a rhythm, slowly moving in and out as Tweek whimpered and gasped with every push and pull. Tweek gripped the back of his head, throwing off his hat and tangling his fingers in his dark hair. Craig leaned down, meeting his lips with a kiss as he continued to thrust into him. God, he just wanted to fuck him raw, dig his nails into his skin and come until he was dry...

Tweek lolled his head back and parted his lips wit ha wanton cry as Craig thrust deeper, ramming his prostate. He began to roll his hips up in rhythm with the other, creating more friction for his cock to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside. A deep flush washing over his face, he clung once more to Craig's shoulders. Craig knew he was close, by the way he parted his lips ever so eagerly, by the way his muscles clamped tighter around him the way that made him feel like he would explode. The need inside of him mounted maddeningly as he pumped faster into Tweek's slight, smooth body.

The pale blonde was finally pushed over the edge, closing his eyes and hugging the other boy close as he came. Craig was not far behind, spilling his seed within him as fingers curled themselves into his hair and erotic cries of release sounded from the one splayed beneath him. He continued to ride their orgasms until they were both drained and slumped on the concrete.

He took a minute to catch his breath before pulling himself from Tweek, squatting to button up his pants. Tweek looked up at him, face still flushed, and smiled shyly. Resting back on his elbows, he allowed Craig to pull his pants back up and button his shirt again. Taking his slender hand and pulling him close, Craig laid a kiss on his cheek and stroked the back of his head.

"Way better than going to class, huh?" He murmured as he closed his hand around Tweek's smaller one and winked. "Maybe you should play hooky more often."

* * *

**Significance of this story: Craig is a naughty, naughty boy. And Tweek loves teh dirty talk.**

**read&review, if you may. (:**


End file.
